


Lesson Learned

by jenovasilver



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Cleaning, Creampie, Damnit Haru!, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Makoto has a total inner dominant seme like woah, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Regret, Rin makes good damn use of them teeth, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Schmoop, Slight Canon Divergence, Tenderness, The Author Regrets Nothing, The best kind of punishment, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time was fine, twice was annoying and the third is pushing it, Rin and Mako has had enough and plan on letting Haru know exactly how they feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Iwatobi Kink meme based on this LOVELY prompt! http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=1422788#cmt1422788

  
The **First** time it happened Haruka was in primary school and a little girl in his class thought that he was a mermaid, he didn't particularly like being called a mermaid (it was the 'maid' part) but took the compliment in stride. The playful little peck on the nose however left him confused, Mako told him that the girl had a crush on him and it was a _good_ thing, Rin said the girl was being a pest and flat out did NOT like her kissing Haru. Makoto had to admit that the kiss did get him a little...miffed.  
  
Haru seemed not to care either way.  
  
The **Second** time it happened Haru was a bit older to understand flirtations a little better, it was White Day and he found his locker stuffed with sweets and letters from other First Year girls...some from even Second and Third Years. Makoto told him he was popular with the ladies, (he too had is own share of admirers) and Haru stared at him blankly, when one girl took the initiative to kiss Haru on the cheek and ran off. Mako was annoyed but he kept smiling.  
  
 _Again_ Haru seemed not to care either way.  
  
The **THIRD** time it happened was when Haru and the club were trying on different swimwear, it was after Rin and Haru met at the fence...Rin was pretty smug after the meeting and watched Haru return back to his friends when he was stopped by a girl. She was fairly pretty with an ample chest and giggled like a little bird around him, Rin could tell Haru wasn't interested or at least he _thought_ he could tell. But what pissed him off was the girl squeezed herself against Haru's arm as he met up with Mako and the others. That smug feeling vanished when she gave Haru a full on kiss on the lips and simply fluttered away. Rei turned beet red, Nagisa cheered with Gou....but Mako and Rin on the otherhand weren't amused and to top it off.  
  
 _ **Haru STILL seemed not to care either way.**_  
  
So Mako and Rin decided that they would GIVE Haru a reason to care. _With their dicks_.  
  
**  
  
“What are you..” Haru managed to squeak out before Rin shoved his tongue in his mouth, he tried to shove Rin off but Makoto formed a solid wall behind him and held his hands in the air.  
  
“Haru, you need to be punished.” Mako slid seductively or at least he tried to, “I-uh...I'm sorry…I don’t know if I can do this.”  
  
“Then let me go.” Haru sounded pretty testy after he regained the ability to speak again when Rin stopped his kiss, he slipped his hands inside through the elastic band of Haru's underwear. And his hands weren’t exactly warm or gentle either, “Ah! Rin! Enough!”  
  
“Finally got a reaction out of you Haru-chan.” He added sinisterly sweet and started moving his fingers around Haru’s cock, pulling it mercilessly, it was painful but at same time felt wonderful. “Listen, we’ve been at this shit for _years_ , we both want you and seeing that you don’t seem to care…...we’re making the choice for you.”  
  
“I..don’t understand-” Rin pulled, “AH! S-stop!”  
  
“Rin, please don’t be so rough with him.” Rin gave him the side-eye then he got an idea.  
  
“Makoto, release him.” Mako did and Haru rubbed his wrists with a frown, he glanced at Mako with a pouting face making his heart pang with regret...in his head Makoto thought that this would be sort of romantic. The romantic ideal seen in those love mangas, now he was wrestling with guilt...he didn't want to force Haru to do anything he didn't want to do and worse, lose his friendship with him. Rin rolled his eyes when he looked at Mako, he could see that he was losing his resolve, so weak willed...hell, he was better off doing this alone, still the two of them planned this so with that, Rin suddenly pushed Haru against Mako, “See? Perfect!” he grinned and yanked Haru’s underwear off completely, “Don’t say I never gave you anything Mako.” The redhead started to bite Haru along his smooth shoulder, nothing too hard but just enough to make him flush red and squirm, he started to sigh when Rin found a sensitive spot on his nape and moaned when he felt his rival's hand stroking his cock until it was completely erect. Makoto flustered, he didn't even know what to say now that he had Haru's nearly nude body against his, the heat travelled through his clothes and straight to his groin.  
  
“W-wha?!” Haru stared up at Mako and for that moment the taller teen’s heart skipped a beat, his face looked utterly _debauched_ , his clear blue eyes were a blend of dream like haze and sensual bliss...even Haru's lips were moist pass the point of resistance for Mako, they DEMANDED a kiss. In an instant, Makoto slotted his mouth onto Haru’s with all his strength, forcing his tongue in hungrily and felt his friend shudder as he finally came in Rin's palm. The redhead grinned and pressed himself closer, his own cock getting strained in his pants and he pulled Haru’s arm back just so his hand could touch it. Mako finally freed his kiss off Haru, trying to figure where else he should attack, he was already in it now, feelings overflowed and made bare... _no point in holding back now_. “Rin, could you do me a another favour?”  
  
“What? That wasn’t enough?” Rin whined and licked the stained edges of his palm, it was a little bitter but tasted light, hot even.  
  
“Well it’s just…we’ll be here for a while, do you think we should get some lube?” Rin flashed his toothiest grin, “Unless...you already planned for that.”  
  
“I literally have a _backpack_ full of shit we’re going to try out on him.”  
  
“N-nothing too frightening…I hope.”  
  
“Not unless you think a vibrator is frightening.” Mako actually did thought about it, Rin again rolled his eyes, “God, it’s a little one too…like a egg.”  
  
“Ahh! Okay, that's fine.”  
  
“D-don’t I..have a say…?” Haru breathlessly asked from between them and the two looked down. It's true, he SHOULD have a say, _theoretically_ speaking and they thought about this for about 2 seconds.  
  
“ _Nope_.” Both Rin and Mako said in unison, Haru sighed and was pressed by Rin against Mako again..his friend’s erection hard and thick on his belly....it was **big** , he recalled Mako being impressive but now he’s going to _feel_ it.  
  
And he couldn’t wait.

**  
  
Rin teased the small bead against Haru’s nipple, the vibrations were driving him _wild_ internally but outwardly his expression was calm…but slowly even that was being chipped away and when he felt Mako’s fingers inside him...searching him. Haru's demeanor was eroding and he began to pant as the fingers spread within him, feeling his walls until they found his prostate and squeezed ever so lightly, oh God he was going to come and twisted his body in vain hopes that he could lessen the sensation. Rin couldn’t help but enjoy the newly desperate look on his rival’s face and slipped the small vibrator down until it was shaking on his slit, he could see Haru’s eyes drifting…it was almost time for him to come.  
  
“Haru…you _knew_ what you were doing, didn't you?” Rin nearly purred and slowly ran his tongue down Haru’s cock, he could still taste traces of his first release and rolled the smooth device down the hot flesh. It was too much. “What’s wrong? You gonna come again?” Haru stared daggers at him.  
  
“Rin, pinch the tip.” Haru snapped his head back at Mako who then pushed finger on Haru's prostate, he yelped from the sudden burst of pleasure and quickly covered his mouth. “Not yet Haru-chan.” he had no idea how nimble Makoto’s fingers could be and felt his body being bent over to go for deeper explorations, Rin took the initiative and placed the vibrator underneath Haru’s sacks but he wouldn’t let him come. “Please don’t think ill of us but, this _is_ for the best.”  
  
“B-best fo-r..who..” The teen groaned, his cool composure was becoming a memory now, he felt like he was going to burst and Rin cruelly placed his lips back on his head; his fingers were just AS nimble as Mako's as they made light little taps up and down Haru’s begging form. His nails followed the thick vein before he wrapped his mouth around the tip. “W-what do you..want..”  
  
“We want you Haru, that’s it, just _you_.” Haru’s toes curled, tears teetering on the edges of his eyes making dew on the eyelashes, God he was beautiful cracking like this, “Do you want to come now Haru?” he shook his head, he really didn't want to, “You don’t?” Mako tickled his fingers inside and felt the tight soppy opening constrict around his fingers hard, it was pass being soft now…it almost voracious on his palm. Haru rocked his hips down when his friend stopped brushing his fingers on his spot, he was _literally_ fucking Mako's hand and it was GREAT.  
  
“Y-you’re..” Haru was losing the ability to even form words, the orgasm was now building behind his eyes and he wanted to beg but bit his tongue then jolted when Mako rubbed the flesh inside him..Rin continued to massage the small vibrator underneath Haru while he twirled his tongue over his rival’s tip. Haru was nearly beyond speaking... _he was going to die if he didn't come_ , something needed to break and it was going to be him. “Ye-yes.” Haru relented but it was small like a whisper and neither boy paid any heed to it. Haru was began to sob, his chest was heaving and his arms desperately reaching out to grab anything that can keep him from flying away. The last precise press on his prostate him FINALLY did him, “YES! PLEASE! MAKO-CHAN!”  
  
Rin looked at Mako and removed his fingers from the tip to allow Haru come in his mouth, compared to his first release, this one has thick and salty…white ropes oozed from Rin’s lips as he swallowed most of the hot load while leaving the rest in his mouth. Haru gasped, he never seen such amount leave him before and he was making a mess all over Rin’s face, his cheeks and bangs were decorated with white droops. He looked pornographic and Haru couldn't hide the same on his face, he looked away as Rin pushed Haru up right and saw the look in the redhead’s eyes.  
  
“N-no…don’t-” Haru managed before Rin slammed his lips deep and rough on him, forcing his lips apart with his cum coated tongue and push the remaining load inside. His rival shivered, tasting himself and the heat of Rin’s mouth, Haru couldn't stand on his own anymore so Mako held him up and nudged his lips down on Haru’s neck then snaked his way up to his chin to taste the remnants as well.  
  
“You taste really good Haru.” Mako murmured and licked his lips while Rin simply grinned, he pulled his fingers out of his friend with a gushy pop.  
  
“He has nice lips right Mako? Betcha can send us to heaven with them...why don’t we see?” And the two boys unzipped their pants.

**

It took a bit to convince Haru to get on his knees, his expression APPEARED blank but there was a twinge hostility at the _idea_ of being placed in such a position; he looked at Makoto and Rin above him with their cocks out and gave an exasperated sighed before placing his hands on both of them. Red bloomed on his cheeks and he turned away at the two boys as he was giving a very unenthused handjob. Rin was the first to speak.  
  
“C’mon Haru, I _know_ you can do better than this.”  
  
“P-perhaps we shouldn’t if he doesn't want to…” Makoto mumbled under his breath, the guilt of this whole thing was beginning to eat at him, even he still wanted more himself, “Maybe…this is too much for him.” Haru snapped his head up at Mako and his tightened his grip a bit, “Ahh! H-haru..” Rin smirked now that he found the opening to exploit.  
  
“Y’know maybe you’re right… _maybe_ Haru can’t do this, weak like his Freestyle.”  
  
“I’m not weak.”  
  
“Of course Haru..what I meant was-” Makoto’s voice vanished when he felt a playful lick on his head, there right below him was Haru **staring** , his eyes focused like a predator on him and watched as he encircled his wet tongue around and under his cock. The feeling wasn’t something he could describe, it was too good...too precise, “H-haru…I..” Rin started getting impatient and grabbed Haru’s head, pulling it roughly back and in turn got quite the stern look from Makoto.  
  
“Hey, he licked you first.” Rin added and nudged his cock towards Haru’s mouth, “I don’t want just your tongue, I want the _whole mouth_..” and pushed his cock pass Haru’s lips to get himself inside, he looked at Haru’s shocked expression as he stuffed in his friend's mouth, “Perfect, I shouldn’t have doubted you ne?” he glanced at Makoto who shifted a little, he could tell he was a little upset, “Hey! Don’t leave Mako hanging.” Haru started stroking and sucking, they both stared down at him as he worked Makoto’s cock, the hot ooze sliding through his fingers making his grip looser. Haru rubbed his thumb along his friend’s thick vein and pulled it harder before pressing in his fingers, he could _feel_ the flesh swell and become hotter and Haru pulled his mouth off Rin, a pallid string of precum connecting his lips to his cock and Haru returned his lips against Makoto’s….it was amazing. He was so _natural_ at this…which got both Rin and Makoto thinking.  
  
 _ **Did Haruka have experience? And with who!?**_  
  
That got them both rather steamed…the idea that someone else had Haru..before THEM?  
  
Makoto’s hands took Haru’s head and forced his cock inside, he couldn’t believe how hard and rough he was shoving himself in Haru’s mouth, there was so much force that he felt himself hit the back of Haru's throat. Haru had to release his hand from Rin in order to keep steady....Rin stared on amazed and rested his prick innocently against Haru’s cheek, smearing his precum in a pale streak. Gasping Haru pulled his mouth off Makoto's prick, his throat never felt sore and he coughed weakly, he needed to breathe when Rin slipped his head in..  
  
“You can please us both Haru..”  
  
Haru had to rotate, for every suck on Mako, he had to pump Rin and vice versa..his mouth was becoming raw and his tongue almost numb from licking, when Makoto came down his throat..he couldn’t swallow all of it and gagged the flow up on his hands. Rin didn’t even give him a chance to recover and spurted his load on Haru’s face, nearly covering it in the process.  
  
“Are you still there Haru?” Makoto asked in a ragged and Haru nodded, “Okay…Rin, you first.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah…I want to taste Haru some more..” Mako smiled and reached his hand down to help Haru stand, “I want to see his face above me.”  
  
**

Haru’s hands slammed down _hard_ on Mako’s shoulders trying to keep steady but when Rin’s fingers entered him with the vibrator, he felt himself crumble, the insertion was a shock but the slow buzzing against his prostate made him _shudder,_ sweat dripped all over his body...mixing in with the assorted fluids from earlier. His stoic face long evaporated to a pleading look as he was bent over with his face nearly buried in Makoto's hair. Rin yanked Haru's head back up and into a kiss. While Mako’s lips made brutal little kisses inside Haru’s thighs…inching upward slowly and licking the sweat and traces of fluid loving the small earthquakes of his friend on his tongue.  
  
“M-makoto….h...not th-there.” Haru shuttered from the corner of his mouth as Rin’s tongue slipped inside and tangled with his tongue, fingers seemed to be everywhere and the cruel pinch on his nipples. Mako pushed himself in closer…lifting Haru's legs up and over his strong shoulders, he wanted to be as close as possible. “I…don’t..” Rin clicked the control switch on the egg and intensified the vibrations, this caused Haru to yanked his face free Rin’s to release the most **passionately desperate** scream..it was music plain and simple.  
  
“Ready?” Rin asked and Mako glance a bit up at him, his fingers brushing along the sides of Haru’s hard cock, sliding up until he placed his thumb tip over the slit and smiling warmly at his friend’s sweaty flushed face. He placed a little kiss on the sticky head just as he felt Rin removing the small vibrator and tossed it to the floor. For a moment, Haru almost missed the object inside him before sensed another hard form underneath.. _he knew what that was.._ he glowered at Rin with the sternness face he had but it wasn’t working…his rival simply flashed a sharp grin, ignoring the look. “Of course I am…you _can't_ stop me.”  
  
“W-wait…Mako, Rin…please.” All at once Haru was overcome by a sharp pain filling him and a hot mouth consuming him, they synced as one perfectly…each one timing a suck and push and Haru wasn’t able to utter a legible word through it all. His voice sounded so lewd, almost _feminine_ as he moaned and heaved through every motion, he tried to cover his mouth, his face… _anything_ but Rin held his hands. He didn’t have to bury himself deeper in Haru body but it was so insanely hot inside him and tight too that he couldn't resist. Rin pushed Haru somewhat over Mako, watching him keep his body up and at the same time wondering how Makoto was doing in this rather awkward position.  
  
Makoto actually COULDN'T be happier, he also really couldn’t see Haru’s face but he knew it HAD to be gorgeous, his jaws was stuffed completely with his friend's engorged prick but he took it further into his mouth. In fact, he was almost choking...however through all his years of swimming, breath control was a breeze and his nose brushing against the soft hairs on Haru's taut waist and took in inhaled Haru’s erotic scent as he tightened his jaws around him tasting the salty precum trickle down his throat. Makoto easily could tell Haru’s cock was straining, that he was holding on and _this wouldn’t do,_ more than anything…he wanted Haru to come and reached his hands up and around the narrow expanse of Haru’s waist and pulled him more and more into his mouth. This signaled to Rin to pump harder and now Makoto could feel Haru’s cock ramming the back of his throat, it was painfully sweet and he swallowed the oncoming jets of his release.  
  
Rin didn’t even care if it was hurting Haru, hell he didn’t even care if he was _hurting_ Mako at this point because nothing could be as fantastic as this, of being inside his rival in this moment, he slammed his torso against Haru's body hard enough to make him ache but it was just AMAZING! And when Haru tightened as he came, it soon impossible for Rin to even _try_ to not blow his own load and the faster he fucked him the louder and tighter Haru became.  
  
 _There were red marks of from Rin's teeth and Makoto’s handprints decorating that pale canvas of Haru's body and now he was going to bare all the marks of them…_  
  
 **They were going to make sure Haru never forget this day.**  
  
Haru balance was slipping, even Rin himself knew he was at the end and came long and deep inside. Makoto felt the jolting spasm of Haru in his mouth and swallowed the last load he had in him then pulled his mouth off.  
  
“H-haru..” Mako asked, his voice somewhat raw from the previous rough oral, “Are you ready for me?” Haru barely could look at him, _wait there was more…? And Mako was going to be **inside** him too?_ “You could raise his legs up?” Rin lifted Haru’s legs and he fitted himself between them, letting his stiff flesh rest against his friend’s messy entrance, it was burning him just being so close to Haru, so close to finally connecting, _finally **…**_  
  
He shoved himself into Haru with such force that it sent both him and Rin backwards, Rin nearly lost his grip on Haru but Makoto pressed both of them together against the nearby wall.  
  
“D-damn….go a..little..slower!” Rin screech and Haru was voice was trapped in this throat, his body never felt so completely full before and there was still inches LEFT of Makoto left to go. Mako waited for a moment before doing exactly what Rin commanded him to do.…he slid in inch after painfully slow inch sending Haru into a frenzy, he looked as Makoto's cock slowly disappeared in him with tears streaming down his face. Almost on impulse, Haru wrapped his arms around his friend’s shoulder and held on..  
  
Rin sorta _enjoyed_ having Haru against him like this and his own cock spurred renewed, he rubbed just so under Haru..feeling the motions in his flesh as Makoto travelled in deeper and pulling out. He knocked his cock nudging against the slick taint, near the filled hole. _Oh it was sooo tempting._  
  
“Ahhn!” Haru cried out and dug his nails deepily into Makoto’s shoulders, the stinging pain didn’t even register with him, at the moment his mind was filled with Haru’s voice, the way he shook on his cock becoming tighter and sucking him in. It was nothing he ever felt before, he wanted to bury every part of himself into Haru’s body. He softly whispered in his ear soothing words of praise and rocked in and out but he wanted to go even **more** deeper and with Rin there sorta of blocking his travel inward Mako was getting annoyed. He didn’t have to say anything to Rin…he could FEEL the irritation radiating off the taller teen.  
  
“We, got a problem don’t we?”  
  
“Y-yeah we..do.” Haru took the brief second of peace to try to breathe, he was so full and sore…was it over? Rin released his hold on Haru and Makoto raised him just a bit higher which startled him, “Haru..could you bare with this a bit longer?”  
  
“Wha-” Makoto pulled himself complete out of him and then flipped him so he was facing Rin, their cocks touched each other like static and Haru managed to peer behind his shoulders just as Mako re-entered again sending him crumbling against Rin completely. He felt the strength of Mako’s thighs propping him up and frantically cling to Rin as if he was going to fall.  
  
“Oi! How am I going to get off like this!?” Rin blurted out and winced when Haru’s nails scratched down the sides his shoulders, “Ah! Oh…you want to hurt me too huh?”  
  
“N-no..didn't mean to-aaa..h” Haru panted with the piston of Mako driving him insane, he didn’t realize he even scratched Rin that hard until he saw light red trails on the side of his shoulders.  
  
“Not good enough.” Rin kissed Haru almost furiously then pulled away to kiss down the rightside his throat and finally found a nice spot to sink his teeth in. The very second he bit down, Haru screamed and squeezed his body to the point of causing Mako considerable pain, Makoto looked at the covetous gleam in Rin’s eyes and then pinched his hands around Haru’s waist to shove himself in more deeply. Hot spurts of Haru’s release decorated Rin’s torso and he removed his mouth off Haru’s nape, to admire the pretty imprint of his bite he made then he softly licked the wounded area before proceeding to move his mouth to the left. He had a goal now, if Mako was going to own some part of Haru’s insides then the very least he could do was own his rival’s outside. Fair _was_ fair.  
  
Makoto came fast and hard inside Haru, soppy wet noises sounded like the most unbelievably loveliest symphony in his ears, relief filled him as he each load spread through Haru’s ass..long gushes that seemingly was kept in him since childhood was freed up and flowing. And when he pulled out still more found its way onto Haru’s cheeks and backside, leaving a hot dripping mess in its wake…but never more gorgeous. He watched Haru’s legs finally give out and if it wasn’t for Rin holding him in that instant, Haru would’ve hit the floor. He was utterly spent and both he and Haru sat on the floor in a sweaty exhausted heap. Rin stared at them, he looked at the overflow leaving out of Haru and even though it was so absolutely ravished right now with both his and Mako's semen oozing out of himinto a white puddle on the ground…he wanted to see more of it come out and maybe add some MORE to it.  
  
“I-I…think…he’s done..” Makoto panted with Haru slumped against him almost as if he was going to fall asleep and rested his head on his childhood friend’s chest.  
  
“But I’m not.”  
  
“Rin.” The redhead threw his strongest glare and watched as Makoto became either protective or _possessive_? He couldn’t tell and frankly didn’t give a shit. Haru managed to keep conscious and reached out for Rin…he didn’t need to say anything, his expression was so desperate, so hungry…Mako shook his head with a smile and carefully lifted Haru’s weary bruised legs up to accommodate Rin once more.  
  
Haru locked his legs and arms around Rin’s body bringing him in rough and hard, the rush of strength filling him, rolling hips in and out and his ass sung out in tender agony. Rin moved even more frantically making Haru’s grip on him even tighter, with Mako behind him placing sloppy kisses and Rin in front sinking his fangs into Haru’s shoulders and chest…making deep red circles almost everywhere on him. Makoto cruelly inched his hand around to Haru’s front to grab his cock and stroked it, Haru's senses were being overloaded and he couldn’t focus..he was going to come again but Makoto pinched the head.  
  
“Not yet…Haru..”  
  
“M-mako!? Wh-ahh..” Rin flooded Haru's mouth with his tongue, he could taste blood, sweat and a trace of his own release and trembled from the collision of tastes, the orgasm was threatening to send him over the edge into madness. Mako clasped his lips on Haru’s earlobe and squeezed his prick harder just as Rin slammed the last of himself completely into his rival, then pulled out almost completely only to return with the same force. He purposely rocked against Haru’s prostate and sucked on his tongue, bit by bit, inch by savagely inch they were breaking Haru apart. Rin held on long enough and finally came, letting it all go inside Haru was indescribable, each meek shuttering of his body reverberated in Haru and finally Mako removed his hands to let his friend come. Haru flat out _screamed_ , that was the last of any sort of energy he had in his body…he had nothing left and couldn’t have been more relieved.  
  
That face that always held such a blank expression, always seemed apathetic to everything around him that wasn't swimming related… _  
  
After this day…both Rin and Mako knew differently._  
  
Makoto felt so guilty about doing this to Haru and the silence between them grew as he went about cleaning and it ate at him, Haru was COVERED in hickeys, love bites, fingerprint indents not to mention semen and sweat. The room positively REEKED of sex, embarrassing levels of it actually, Rin on the other hand smiled like a cat when he returned with some warm water and cloths to wipe all of them off.  
  
“H-haru…we’re..err..I’m sorry.” Makoto mumbled over his words and Rin snorted, he wasn’t a _least_ bit sorry, hell he wanted a third go but seeing that Makoto was the very picture of regret he decided to hold his tongue. “It’s just..well..we..were-”  
  
“Today you _belong_ to us.” Mako’s face blanched at the idea, there was no mentioning about the ACTUALLY ‘owning’ anyone much less owning _Haru_ and considering they already crossed so many lines today..what about their friendship!? Rin huffed and pulled on Haru’s arm to wipe it down. “So the next time someone wants to kiss you, remember what happened today, got it!”  
  
“B-but it was a pleasant memory right Haru?” Makoto pleads, his voice nearly cracking, he’s used to Haru’s silence and understanding it but this was _killing_ him. He gently took Haru’s free hand and kissed it softly repeatedly as almost as if each kiss was an apology. Rin watched with a quiet disgust and then followed along..  
  
“Then what would happen if one of you kissed me..?” Haru finally spoke, Rin and Mako blinked...it was good question.  
  
“We’ll figure it out.” Mako answered, Haru looked at him and pulled his arms free from of their grasps, yet he didn’t stand up and instead turned around on his knees to face Mako dead on, "H-haru..I.." then proceeds to thread his fingers through his hair..  
  
“Wash me.” Then he turned his head back towards Rin, “Wash my back.”  
  
“Oi, I’m not going to wash you, *sigh* fine.” Rin grumbled and dipped the cloth in water and gazed at Makoto beaming with the same gentle grin on his face. “I hope you’re not expecting us to bathe you _all_ the time.”  
  
“Then don’t be so messy tomorrow.”  
  
“Tomorrow?!” Both Rin and Mako exclaimed and Haru sighed…the expression he gave them, it wasn't particularly clear but the bastard **wanted** this. Was he playing with them the WHOLE time!? He WAS wasn't he? They were fooled and Makoto bursted out laughing, leaving Rin mystified but relieved..he held back his smile the best he could. _Haru_..  
  
“We’re having mackerel for dinner.” And Makoto just kissed his lips while Rin moved in closer, after all, there was no point in fighting it…he lost again to Haru and really couldn’t be more happier.  
  
“Anything you want Haru.”  
  
“Yeah, anything.” Rin whispered in his ear, then kissed the tips tenderly.

  
  
Oh well, **lesson learned**..


End file.
